


When You Breathe

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, F/M, Orgasm play, Pet Play, heaLTHY RELATIONSHIPS FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Candy just playing with her puppy. Spark loves being a good puppy for his mistress. Mind the tags and enjoy!





	When You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> Thank you, Lils for your quick betaing! So happy I could post this in time for Ashiversary.
> 
> Special thanks to Surfi, for the year of hard work and for letting us play in your sandbox. It means the world. <3

Spark was completely blissed out. Drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth as it hung open and a little moan escaped. His eyes had completely dilated, black nearly consuming the blue. . That had been the objective of this game and Candela couldn't be more pleased. She watched the way his hips rocked and his cock leaked in its cage, her hand stroking softly through his public hair. She loved to toy with him like this. “Do you think you can handle another setting up on the vibe without orgasming, pup?”

He quickly shook his head. He was already there, nearly cumming. She could tell too and had every intention of pushing him that little bit further each time they played. Her fingers looped into his collar and tugged softly. That small sensation and reassurance of her dominance made him gasp. Candela’s voice was breathy in his ear as she spoke, “Go ahead pup; I want to watch you lose it from just this vibe.”

A soft, whimper-like sob left the blond as the first shudder passed through him. His entire body tensed up beautifully as he began cumming. White splattered his chest while Candela stroked his hair. Pride lit up her eyes as his body relaxing into her touches and arms. The trust he placed in her was exquisite. “Now for another round, pup. You're not done.”

He was trembling now, breaths coming in short pants and wanting to protest so much but puppies didn't talk. He whined softly, turning big blue eyes to her to beg. In response she only kicked up the vibe against his over-sensitive prostate. Puppy eyes didn't work on her. 

“There we go, pup. Now stay,” she ordered. She pulled Spark to lay with her and turned the volume up on the TV, letting the show steal her attention. Spark knew this was her plan, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Well, okay, he did, but it still was suffering. He was a masochist.

It took little while for commercials to kick on the TV and by then he was going crazy. He needed more than a vibrator shoved inside him to cum. He needed her approval, and more importantly, her permission. Spark [craver] *her* more than the actual stimulation. Her voice rang clearly through his pleasure-hazed senses. “Sit, puppy. Here.”

She pointed to the ground between her legs. He scrambled off the couch, nearly falling in his excitement, and knelt there. A smile! She smiled! She took his hand, paw? Hand. She took his hand in hers and smiled that wonderful little smile at him. “Good boy.”

He felt like he could fly. 

She brought his hand between her legs, pressing his fingers to her folds and started to pet him. “If you're a good boy I'll let you use your mouth. If you're really good and make me cum you might get to orgasm again instead of edging.”

Oh! 

Spark worked her open gently with a couple fingers, his thumb rubbing little circles over her clit. He was slow at first, gentle and watching her for any sign of disapproval before he moved more eagerly. Eventually she caved, grabbing a fistful of blond and tugging him in. He moaned against her and started licking and thrusting his fingers. 

The pup could tell she was getting close. She was so hot as her hips rocked back against his face. “Good boy. More. That's it. A little- Oh-!”

He lapped it all up and kept going until he was hoisted by his neck into her lap. Suddenly the vibe turned higher and her fingers were toying with his nipples. He could barely tell where he was. He let out a soft distressed cry and clung to Candela tightly. This was so much for him, more than before.

“My good puppy. No orgasming yet. Not until I decide if I want you to cum with the cage on or off…” She mused, a wicked grin on her face. He didn't know if he could stop himself. Not like this. 

“Cand-”

“Puppies don't talk,” she replied before he could even finish. “No, I can't have an unruly pup go free. You’ll be cumming with your cock in the cage and another week. Oh, and you'll wait a little longer.”

He whined and clung to her tighter, his hands would likely bruise her arms but she didn’t care. 

She squeezed his neck and smiled softly, “you can cum when I let you breathe.”

His thoughts quickly swam and as if was even possible, his cock leaked more. She knew, she always knew what would be best for him and this time Candela knew exactly what would make him go mad in pleasure. He held her waist and looked at her, begging with his eyes as time ticked by. He needed to orgasm. 

Then he could. Air rushed into his lungs and it was her permission. She held him as he came, bright white filling his vision. Candela watched as his body tensed, as he nearly toppled over before she caught him and laid him on the coffee table. The way his body spasmed in an orgasm like this never ceased to amaze her. It was one of her favorite things about her pup.

She stroked his hair as he came back down to reality. He was still squirming, obviously not fully satisfied but that was all part of the game. He never was when he got locked up. Spark’s eyes finally focused on hers as he spoke, voice gravelly, “was I a good boy, mistress?”

“You were the best pup, Sparky. You always are, relax. Shhh. I'll get you water and a snack,” she replied softly and kissed his forehead. He grabbed her hand and she smiled, kissing his forehead again. “Be a good puppy and say here for me. No moving. You need a washcloth and your snacks.

“Mistress…”

“Yes?”

“You were the best too,” he smiled brightly at her and watched the wordy and tension slip out of her. Those were the words she needed to hear. Candela sometimes didn’t get to hear them, even when his body said them for him.

“Thank you pup. I'll be right back. Stay,” she chided.

“Is that an order or…” He stretched, but didn’t leave the table.

“Spark…” Candela’s eyes narrowed and her voice dropped down to a warning tone.

“What?!” He teased, happiness lighting up his face. She kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and Comment! <3 They're life!


End file.
